Helm
|domains = Law, planning, protection, strength |favored weapon = Ever Watchful (bastard sword) }} Overview Helm is known as the Vigilant One, the Great Guard, and The Watcher. God of guardians, protection and protectors, and worshipped by guards and paladins, he was long seen as a cold and focused deity who impartially took the role of defender and sometimes also enforcer. His activities in the Time of Troubles caused the folk of Faerûn to look differently on the Watcher. Worshippers Helmites have long been respected and revered for their dedication and purpose, and their pledge to come to the defense of those who call for it. They wear polished full suits of armor often with plumed helmets. Their hierarchy is strict and militaristic, with specific groups such as the order of paladins called the Vigilant Eyes of the Deity, and originally also a single pontiff, orhead of the church – the Supreme Watcher. There has not been someone in this post since 992 DR, though. Helmites celebrate the festival known as the Ceremony of Honor to Helm on Shieldmeet. Helm's faith is, or was, especially popular in Cormyr, the Dragon Coast, Tethyr, the Vilhon Reach, and the Western Heartlands. Orders *'Watchers over the Fallen' The Watchers over the Fallen form a small fellowship of battlefield healers who worship Helm. Only clerics in high favor may join. *'Everwatch Knights' The Everwatch Knights are a group of dedicated bodyguards whom Helmite temples hire out to others to generate revenue. *'Vigilant Eyes of the God' This is the order of the paladins who worship Helm. All paladins may join this guild after squirehood. *'He Who Watches Over Travelers' This is a relatively obscure order of clerics who see to the blessings of those about to partake on long journeys, such as traders and merchants. Relationships A very old deity, Helm is the eternal sentry and is always represented and seen wearing a full suit of armor that represents the weight of his heavy responsibility. Yet Helm gets, and has always gotten, the job at hand done without complaint. The people of the Realms widely admired these qualities in what they saw as a humble and reassuring god. During the Time of Troubles, though, when the gods walked Toril, it was in reliable Helm that Lord Ao trusted the task of keeping the other deities from returning to their divine realms in the planes without returning the stolen Tablets of Fate. For this task Ao left Helm with all his divine abilities, guarding the Celestial Stairway to the planes. When the goddess Mystra – who had spirited away a portion of her divine power in the realms, which she then recovered once the gods were cast from the heavens – attempted to pass him without the Tablets she was turned back by the Watcher, and when she forcibly tried to pass the Watcher, he destroyed her in the skies north of Arabel. This action had enormous repercussions for Helm. Whilst it put off any of the other earthbound deities attempting the same action, it also caused the other deities and mortals alike to hold Helm in great contempt (surprisingly however, in the South, Helm's following was still strong). When the Time of Troubles ended and (what was left of) the other gods were restored to their former existences, and Helm himself no longer bound to stand guard against them, much of Helm's worship had faltered. Things amongst his clergy were made worse when the natives of recently-discovered Maztica, whom the priests of Helm were subjugating in their conquest of the region, highlighted their cause. It is only in recent times that Helm has regained some of his popularity and respect, as people acknowledge that in the Time of Troubles he was doing what he had to. The only god who could be considered a full ally of the Watcher is Torm the True, the god of paladins. Strongly-held ideological differences have caused a great rivalry verging on hatred between the clergy of the two gods, but the deities themselves remain close. Far back in time, the deity Lathander caused a divine purge known as the Dawn Cataclysm in which Helm's lover, a lesser deity of pragmatism called Murdane, was victim. Helm has begrudged the Morninglord this ever since. However Helm reserves his real opposition for deities whose plots threaten the people and stability of Faerûn, especially Bane and Cyric, as well as Mask and Shar. He is also especially at odds with the uncontrolled violence and carelsss destruction of the deities Garagos, Malar and Talos. Dogma References * Category:Intermediate deities Category:Deities from the House of the Triad Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Planning domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Strength domain deities